The present invention relates generally to devices for handling articles such as computer chips and particularly to inverting apparatus and to pick up probes.
During the manufacture of articles such as computer chips, such articles must be tested for operability, efficiency, and other conditions. It is especially desirable to automate such testing to reduce the amount of labor required in performing such tests. Thus, a need exists for devices which mechanically handle such articles to allow automated testing. This need includes devices or probes which are able to pick up and/or place such articles at desired locations and which do not have a tendency to damage such articles including delicate parts thereof such as the connecting leads on a computer chip. This need also includes devices for inverting such articles to allow automated testing on both sides of the article, which devices also not having a tendency to damage such articles including delicate parts thereof such as the connecting leads on a computer chip.